


Dodging bullets and in-laws

by Hikary



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Mishima Is Not Kira, Awkward Flirting, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing under strong meds but still very consensual, M/M, Meta, Non-Linear Narrative, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Snippets of mutual pining, brotherly love and recreational drug use. Or, Mishima gets shot during a mission but, somehow, Ryuzaki is the one who almost dies of it.
Relationships: Mishima Tsukuru/Ryuzaki (Light Up the NEW World)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dodging bullets and in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and poitless and a loving memory of when I had that boring job in a card shop.
> 
> You don’t really need to watch anything but Death Note: Light Up the New World to understand what’s going on (I highly recommend watching all of the movies, though, especially the third movie, because it’s the cutest shit ever). J is one of the Wammy kids, she’s close to Ryuzaki and absolutely adorable.
> 
> BUT if you want a recap of the background characters, go to the end notes.
> 
> Everybody still uses fake names because it just makes it easier to read.

**[NOW]**

« J? J, can you hear me? Are you there? »

His current reception has reached such a brand new level of 'shitty' that Ryuzaki momentarily considers hacking the closet military facility to steal their connection. Perhaps, he could _buy_ a military facility and use their phone – they must have a perfect signal, right? _Or,_ he could buy _the Internet_. He is sure Near won’t mind too much - it’s not like they would never use it again – not to mention the big brother is getting softer, he even let Mello off when he bought the Mafia (an accident, he claimed) and also this is a fucking emergency-

« Ryuzaki? What the hell is going on? »

J sounds like a perfectly balanced mix of concern and exasperation. Ryuzaki sighs in relief, because his sister’s voice is that powerful.

« Please, don’t say ‘Kira’. »

« Not quite, although we do have a...situation here. I guess I won’t be coming home, after all. »

J makes a choking sound, and Ryuzaki promptly rectifies his latter statement.

« _Soon_. I meant ‘coming home _soon_ ’. Sorry. »

« All this talking about Kira, when we all know you’ll be the one giving me a heart attack. »

« _Sorry_. Still, I wouldn’t say the situation is less critical than the Kira case. »

« Alright, I’m taking notes. What’s going on? I though you guys were after a mastermind bank robber. »

Ryuzaki takes a deep breath.

* * *

**[THEN]**

« This plan sucks. »

Nanase’s voice sounded just as annoyed as the previous ten times and the fact said voice was coming from a radio did nothing to hide her usual unimpressed face. He heard another sound – Mishima, probably.

« Sorry detective, I didn’t quite catch that. » he teased, because that is what mature police officers do.

« Less talking and more searching. He’ll be back any minute. »

« Relax. »

« Sure, it’s not like you just sneaked into a crazy ass killer’s apartment and he could barge in any minute with a loaded gun and kill you off like that, because- »

« _Because this plan sucks_. » Nanase echoed him.

« Is that French for ‘I haven’t heard a better idea’, detective? »

« Ryuzaki, shut up and get out of there! »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« Yeah, I know about the case, and the plan. »

« Fine, I’ll get to the interesting part. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

Ryuzaki heard a series of footsteps approching from the other side of the entrance door and he knew he was pretty much fucked. The suspect’s mental state, according to the profile-

* * *

**[NOW]**

« I said the _interesting_ part! »

« The shooting, yeah, I am getting there. »

« Who cares about the shooting? Nobody died! »

« But it’s relevant to the plot! »

« There is no _plot_. This is literally what happened a few days ago- »

Even through the phone, J could sense her brother sulking.

« Fine. Give me the highlights, then. And _be concise_. »

« So, the guy was probably armed – 99.9%, I’d say – and mentally unstable. There was no backdoor, no way out but through the front, and we didn’t have the authority to arrest him just yet, that is precisely why I was looking for a clue- »

J coughed.

« - _so_ , Mishima tried the one thing he is not genetically able to accomplish. »

« Being quiet? »

« Good one. I guess one of the _two_ things, then. _Improvising._ »

* * *

**[THEN]**

« Sir! Excuse me, Sir! »

Ryuzaki paused his search for an escape route. Mishima’s voice sounded suddenly close, but it wasn’t coming from the radio anymore. _Crap_.

« Who the fuck are you? »

« Neighbour survey, Sir. Can I ask you a few questions? »

« What about no and get the the hell out of my house? »

« Technically, the staircase belongs to the counc- »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« The guy shot him to make him stop talking? »

« Pretty much. Which obviously allowed Nanase and the others to arrest him on the spot. »

« Jesus fuck. I mean, considering he’s alive and well now, your suspect comes across as weirdly relatable. »

« You’re a terrible person and I love that I’m not sure whether you’re joking. »

« Do you know how many times I have almost shot you or Mello? »

« If you haven’t thought about shooting Mello at least once, you haven’t met the guy. »

« Or you’re Matt. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

Ryuzaki had been put in the corner like a five-year-old that was misbehaving in class. He had only allowed it because it was Nanase’s doing, and, even though his current inability to think clearly was the main reason behind her decision, the tiny, struggling part of his brain that was still capable of reasoning knew she deserved a break. He also felt a bit guilty, because she had been Mishima’s friend _before_ him, she shouldn’t have been the one forced to be rational.

« Okay, if you stop swearing in languages I didn’t even know existed, I can give you an update. »

« The purpose of swearing in uncommon languages is to avoid offending people’s sensibility. » he pointed out, automatically, before registering the next sentence. « How is he? »

« They removed the bullet. He’ll be fine, he’ll probably be awake in a few hours. »

« Good. » Ryuzaki nodded and let himself fall back on the chair, almost like a normal person would sit.

« Then we can go and yell at him together. »

« I’d love that. Thanks, Nanase. »

The detective gave him a soft smile, followed by an awkward yet sincere pat on the shoulder. He didn’t recall Nanase touching him, like, _ever_ before. Damn. Did he look that bad?

* * *

**[NOW]**

« J, could you please stop laughing? »

« Only if you promise I will get to meet the poor woman. She sounds like she deserve a hug. »

« Yeah, sure, maybe someday when I wish for the universe to implode. »

« Such a buzz kill. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

Mishima woke up in a fenzy, hands reaching for the space around him.

« Where am I? »

« _Narnia_. »

Somehow, the sarcasm had a soothing effect on the detective, who turned to look at Ryuzaki and just _breathed out_ , visibly relieved.

« You’re not hurt. »

« Am I? »

 _Enough with the sarcasm_ , Ryuzaki told himself, watching Mishima frown in confusion. He couldn’t help it, though. The _idiot_ \- the reckless, self-dismissive and apparently oblivious of his own importance in this world _idiot_ – seemed completely indifferent to his own bullet wound. Because Ryuzaki was totally, most definitely concerned about Mishima’s role in the big picture of the universe. Nothing personal here.

« What happened? »

« You got shot, Sherlock. »

Mishima narrowed his eyes – maybe to focus on him in spite of all the painkillers, maybe in the poor post-surgery imitation of his usual resting bitchface. Hell, he did look like shit. Still the cutest puppy in the basket, though. Like, someone cute who temporarily looks like shit.

« You’ll be fine» Nanase reassured him, and shot Ryuzaki a warming look.

« Well, then. » Ryuzaki raised his hands. « You got this. I’m out. »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« So overdramatic. »

« Hey, I freaked the hell out, okay? This is why I don’t like attachments. »

« _Attachments?_ Who the fuck are you, a Jedi? » J almost yells through the phone. « Seriously, _why are you like this?_ »

* * *

**[THEN]**

It took him half a day to master the courage to go back and talk to Mishima. As much as he wanted to release all of his tension through a shouting match, he knew that wasn’t the wisest choice to help his colleague recovering.

« Hello idiot. How are you doing? »

As he moved closer to the bed, his voice began to crack a little. Mishima was uncharacteristically quiet and as pale as you have every right to be after having a bunch of surgeons digging into your stomach searching for bullets.

« Hurting much? »

« Nah. » Mishima shook his head in slow motion. « Morphine. I can barely feel my body mph- _gotastupidsognstuck_ ‘m head. » he slurred.

« A song? » Ryuzaki smiled fondly at him. « What song? »

« Stupid K-pop song the nurse’s listening to. »

« That must be terrible. I will let you rest, then- »

« _Waitwaitwait._ »

Mishima reached for his arm as Ryuzaki stood up, or that was his plan anyway. His movements were so slow and uncoordinated he grabbed nothing more than thin air.

« I know you’re mad- »

« I am not..»

« Yes yes _, you are_ , I heard you. »

« I’m sorry took me so long to come and see you, but I’m not. I’m _really_ not. »

« You _cursed_ and call me names when I got shot. You never curse. » he frown « But you do call me names when I’m annoying. »

« Well, you were fucking bleeding to death in my arms! Excuse me if I panicked. »

« _'so sorry._ I fucked up the thing- the- the- » Mishima made a gesture.

« The _case?_ »

« Yes! That! »

« You didn’t. »

« I got shot. You don’t like when people get shot. »

« Christ, how much morphine did they give you? »

Mishima used his thumb and his index to show him the quantity.

« _Thiiis_ much. I think. »

« Look, you get some rest now. We can talk when you’re not high. »

He smoothed a few wrinkles on the cover, and, when Mishima seemed to have accepted his faith, he started making his way to the door. The moment he wasn’t facing Mishima anymore, he found a tiny bit of courage to elaborate on his own feelings.

« I was never mad at you. I was freaking out because I really don't enjoy watching the people I care about getting hurt. You’re right about that. I just didn’t see it coming – not the gunshot, of course, anyone would’ve seen _that_ coming. I mean, what I felt watching you getting shot. It doesn’t really happen with people that are not family. I knew you were climbing that list really fast, I guess I didn’t know how far you’d already gotten. »

He heard a suspicious noise and turned just in time to see Mishima, out of bed, taking a first, cautious couple of steps towards him.

« Sorry, I kind of zoned out- ... _shit_ , walking he’s a lot harder than I remembered- »

Ryuzaki jumped in front of him in a split second, and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, much to Mishima’s relief.

« Thanks. Uh. You were saying...? _Oh, no_. You’re upset. Again. »

« ‘Oh, no’, exactly. » Ryuzaki’s eyes were wild. « Do you know how many stitches you have? You are going back to your bed now before any of them comes off. »

« _Fifteen._ » Mishima answered promptly. « It kinda bothers me. It’s an odd number. I don’t like ‘em. Maybe I should take one off. »

Ryuzaky made a _horrified_ expression.

« But it’s a multiple of five. » Ryuzaki tried, instead of following his first instinct and starting to cry.

« Oh, yeah. I like those. » Mishima smiled to himself.

« Yes, you do. Now, why don’t you lie down » Ryuzaki managed to get hold of Mishima’s hands, just in case he decided to act upon his comment on stitches « and count up to _three billions_ or something like that? »

Mishima stopped smiling.

« That’s sarcarsm. »

« _Jesus Christ why._ » Ryuzaki cursed under his breath.

« You’re still upset. Please stop being upset. I’m sorry I fucked up. »

And then, for whatever reason, Mishima’s brain made the most absurd cause-effect connection in the history of mental leaps. He freed his own hands, grabbed onto Ryuzaki’s shirt and held on to dear life.

« ‘m sorry. » he murmured one more time, before kissing him.

Ryuzaki’s brain shortcircuited for a couple of seconds.

« Woah woah _okay_. » he grabbed Mishima’s shoulders to keep him at distance, but still within reach. « _Now_ it’s officially time to call it a night, before we make it worse. »

« I’m trying to kiss you! » Mishima pouted « Stop ignoring me! »

« _This_ doesn’t count as kissing because you are the equivalent of stoned, alright? You do _not_ kiss people with being injected their weight in morphine. »

« But- »

« No. Period. It’s one of those things you will regret _so badly_ tomorrow, less embarrassing than kissing someone while being drunk, because technically it’s not your fault you’re under morphine, but still frown upon by most societies. »

« Wait- What- Too many words. I don’t know what you’re saying, but I didn’t hear the word ‘I forgive you’. »

« That’s three words. It’s called a sentence. »

« Sarcasm. Again. You hate me. »

Mishima looked like he was seriously about to burst into tears. _He wouldn’t, right?_ , Ryuzaki silently pleaded, while he gently dragged the other man back to his bed.

« I am not mad. Let’s make a deal: you can kiss me tomorrow, if you still want to. Deal? »

« ‘kay. » Mishima rolled under the covers, not without a little pained moan. « If you’re not mad, you are staying, right? »

« What? »

Mishima patted the empty space on the mattress next to himself, where Ryuzaki had previously sat.

« Here. Stay. _Please_. »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« _Please._ »

« Are you even breathing? »

« Who cares about breathing. » J manage to choke out, in between laughter.

« You should’ve seen his puppy eyes. »

« I wish I had come, honestly. Anyway, I knew about the kiss. »

« Yeah yeah, I know. The phone call. »

« Yep. _The phone call_. But it was fun to have a context. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

Ryuzaki breathed in and pressed the ‘call’ button. Somehow, he felt that the situation was so tragic event J’s mocking voice would have been a comforting option.

« What's up, bro? »

« I nearly got killed twice before lunch, Mishima got shot and went through surgery, he kissed me while he was high on painkillers because - and I quote - 'he didn't want me to be mad at him for fucking up the operation', which, by the way, he did _not_ , and collapsed on his hospital bed after begging me to watch over him. »

« Cool. Wanna hear about my day fighting Lithuanian mafia? »

« Yes, please. »

Ryuzaki had just started getting into the story, when he felt _something_.

« Oh no. »

« What? »

« It's embarrassing. Not sure I can say it out loud. »

« _How_ embarrassing? »

« Horribly. »

« Try me. »

« He reached for my hand in his sleep. He's holding on to it, he- he just won't let go. »

« And that's your level of 'horribly embarrassing'? You haven't spent enough time with Mello recently. »

« It’s still embarassing. »

« For whom? » J teased him.

« Well, he is drugged, so he is excused. I’m the one who is still here. Holding his hand. »

« Anyone who would refuse to hold hands with that morphine-overdosed bullet-wounded lovesick puppy is a monster. »

« He’s not a puppy. »

« I saw the pictures. He is a puppy. »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« Wait. Why are you re-telling me a conversation we had, like, 24 hours ago? »

« Because it flows nicely with the narrative.»

« I really don’t think I deserve this. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

Ryuzaki had no memory of falling asleep, but he was definitely going to remember waking up to the sound of shattered glass, followed by a very loud and very blasphemous sound. An angry-looking nurse was staring at him. He stared back, then glanced at the floor.

« Visiting hours are from 10am to 8pm. » she hissed.

« This for, uhm, security reasons. »

« _Security_ is outside, sir. »

Nurse: 1. Ryuzaki: 0.

« You _do not_ sneak into a shot policeman’s room without giving notice to the staff. »

Ryuzaki’s face betrayed a surprisingly guilty expression.

« Sorry...? » he made an effort, even though apologies weren’t exactly his thing.

The woman sighed.

« I’ll be back with another glass of water for the medicine. »

« Thanks. » Ryuzaki tried again.

Before the door closed, he heard her complaining to someone in the corridor.

« _Apprehensive boyfriends are the worst._ »

Ryuzaki tried his best not to smile at the feeling of Mishima’s hold on his hand and happily accepted defeat.

* * *

**[NOW]**

« I always miss out on all the fun. »

« Yeah. Like gunshots and panick attacks. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

Nanase gingerly walked into the room carrying two cups of coffee.

« Rise and shine! » she beamed at her partner. « The nurse said something weird about this morning. » she shrugged. « Anyway, apparently you’re doing great today so you’re allowed a little treat. »

« _Yes, please_. » Mishima reached for the cup with both hands and took a long sip, only to start coughing a second after. « Is it _decaf?_ »

« Of course, silly, do you want to have a heart attack? »

They stared at each other for a second.

« Okay, that came out wrong. »

« At least that’s not morphine. »

« What’s wrong with morphine, now? You were loving it yesterday. »

Mishima cleared his throat.

« So. Have you seen Ryuzaki this morning? » he said, too loud and too quickly.

« Why? I thought he was supposed to come and see you yesterday. »

« I vaguely remember apologising _a lot_ and running, although _very slowly_ , after him and I- » he coughed « -him. »

« What? »

« What? »

« What was that? And you ‘what’ him? »

« I kissed him? »

« Are you asking _me?_ »

She sounded a bit hysterical at this point, and, certainly, Mishima couldn't blame her.

« No, I am just regretting my life choices. »

« So, you _did_ kiss him! »

« I was on drugs. »

« Which makes me hopeful you actually accomplished something. _Anything._ Instead of your usual 'pining from afar and doing nothing'. »

« Because that's the sensible thing to do! Nothing! Play dead! »

« And you are paid to be a detective. »

« What do you mean? »

« I mean, I think the way Ryzaki looks at you is supposed to be subtle, but clearly he's not putting any effort into it. And why should he, considering the rest of our team is not exactly...receptive? »

« Are you trying to suggest that women are more emotionally intelligent than men? »

« No, I am jusy trying to say I'm surrounded by idiots. »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« Wait! This is impossible! How could you know this? »

« What do you mean? »

« This story is from your point of view and you were not there! »

« Of course I wasn’t there. _He_ told me. »

« _He told you?_ Okay, I am officially lost. »

« Maybe, and I am only guessing here, because you keep interrupting me? »

« I am not lost because of the ‘plot’. I am lost because you called me to rant about your embarassing love life and your hopeless crush. »

« First of all, I have never said any of that. »

« ‘We have a situation’. » J mocked him.

« We _do_ have a situation. We’re coming to visit, so that idiot will be physically force to take some time off – my plan, I know, I’m a genius. But Mello is supposed to be home and this is not something I am prepared to deal with. That's the emergency. »

« Are you saying that, _after all this_ , you guys have actually talked it through and you are...what? Fine? Together? Ewww, _a_ _couple?_ »

« Could you perhaps sounds just a little bit less shocked by my relationship skills? »

« Fine, let me try. » J takes a deep breath « Nah, sorry, I don't think I can. »

« I hate you. Seriously. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

« You’re awake. »

« Hey. » Mishima greeted him almost experimentally, as if he was expecting the room to implode or something for simply aknowledging Ryuzaki’s presence.

« No more drugs? »

« Oh, for fuck’s sake. » Mishima swearing and blushing at the same time was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. « Can you _not?_ »

As much as he was tempted to tease him at least a little bit, he knew he was going to have many occasions in the future. Today, they could give it a rest. He walked up to the bed, where Mishima was now sitting upright, looking every inch sober and full of regrets, and he sat right next to him.

« So. »

« So. » Mishima shifted a bit, eyes darting everywhere that wasn’t Ryuzaki, until he finally found a very interesting spot on the floor to stare at.

« Sorry for not being here this morning. Apparently, reports are still a thing. »

« _You_ wrote a report? »

« Well » Ryuzaki shrugged « You took a bullet for the team. We’re even. »

« Your logic is flawless. »

« But I have no plans for next week. » he paused « Month? Years? How long are you staying here? »

« Two weeks. » Mishima smiled fondly.

« Exaclty _two weeks_ off. What a coincidence. »

« Two weeks is a very long time, you know. Are you sure you won’t get bored? »

« I have heard you’re a talented kpop signer. »

« And I have heard these days it’s really easy to pin _any_ murder on Kira. »

« Very. Funny. »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« I am disgusted. You’re adopted. »

« No, _you_ are. »

« Nope, _you_ are. »

* * *

**[THEN]**

« Are you sure your... _family_ will be okay with this? With the secret identitites and all that? »

« J will be over the moon. Linda will give you tea poisoning. And Mello will make you regret not buying a return flight sooner. »

« Sounds amazing. »

« I know, right? » Ryuzaki couldn’t stay still and he was hopping around the room like an overexcited puppy « And you will fall in love with the English countryside and never ever _ever_ want to leave. »

He popped a loud kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

« I doubt that. » Mishima laughed.

« Or we could go to Paris, we have one of my favourite headquarters there. »

« I don’t know... French people are weird, they put butter or cheese on top of everything. »

« Rome? »

« Too loud and messy. »

« Melbourne? »

« Hello? Giant spiders and murderous magpies. »

« New York? »

« _Trump_. »

« Ok, that’s a good one. Stockholm. »

« Not enough sun. »

« Canary Islands? »

« Way too much sun. »

« Rio de Janeiro? »

« Rare meat. Gross. »

« Berlin? »

« I hate techno music. »

« _Moscow._ »

Mishima looked up from the pile of folded clothes he was piling up in his suitcase and only raised an eyebrow.

« Russia, of course. A dream place to move to with your boyfriend. We might as well just get married there. »

« Fine. » Ryuzaki threw his arms around Mishima’s shoulders, sporting his best I-am-so-not-thinking-about-our-wedding-because-I-know-it-was-a-joke face « Where would _you_ go? »

« Canada. Efficient burocracy, serious people... »

« Aggressive trash pandas. »

« I love racoons. » he smiled.

« Of course you do. If I had the receipt, I brought you back to the hospital. »

* * *

**[NOW]**

« Wow wow wow, _stop_. I know where this is going. TMI approaching. Abort mission! »

« Nothing graphic, as long as you promise to help. Could you..I don’t know, pay a drug cartel to keep him busy? Pretty please? With strawberry on top? »

* * *

When they walk through the main gate of Wammy’s House, Ryuzaki can tell straight away that J did a terrible job at containing the general hype – and not only because Maki is waving at them from across the front garden and he is pretty sure she was scheduled to be in Uruguay for the next two months. A young man with dark eyes exuding exasperation – Near – is standing next to Maki, showing a level of enthusiasm that would probably be more appropriate to his own funeral. J appears from nowhere and in a split second she is running towards them.

« Welcome home! »

Ryuzaki turns just in time to catch Mishima’s face lighting up with the brighest of smiles. _Fine_. Maybe ‘home’ won’t be that bad, after all. That doesn't mean he won't be yelling at his sister until the end of time for being a goddamn backstabber.

« J, you liar! You promised to help! »

« Shut up! You’re not even my real brother anyway. » she sticks her tongue out.

« That’s cause you’re adopted! »

« _You_ are. »

« No, _you are_. »

Mishima shifts on his feet, slightly concerned by the conversation.

« You guys do realise you’re – ehm – _all_ adopted, righ? »

Matt makes a sound which could be equally approving or announcing an assassination attempt.

« I like this one. Let’s keep him. »

And, being Matt the voice of reason and secretly in charge of all the decisions that really matter, they actually ended up keeping him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't looked it up so it's not 100% accurate, but the quote "is this French for..." is from one of my fave episodes of _The Penguins of Madagascar_ and I think that says enough about the mood of this fic :"D
> 
> Background characters fromt the movie!verse:  
>  **J** is one of the Wammy’s kids, same age as Ryuzaki. She is a good hacker. She’s played by a French-Japanese actress, so headcanon accepted. She appears in the miniseries prior to the 2016 movie.  
>  **Near** appears in the movie L: Change the worLd. He is a baby genius who can do stuff like the Fibonacci sequence with sugar cubes. L rescues him and brings to Wammy’s House before dying. He is also smol and cute as heck. You hear his voice on the phone in the miniseries, and he sounds like the new leader, although he’s not L.  
>  **Maki** appears in the movie L: Change the worLd. She is the daughter of a brilliant scientist, and and she is saved shortly after Near. She really loves L by the end of the movie, so I like to think she kept in touch with Near. Her teddy bear has a recorder with a message from her mum and L records a message with his own voice before they part (she stays in Thailand). FEEL THE CUTENESS.  
>  **Mello** is only mentioned in the miniseries. I refuse to imagine a Mello without a Matt.


End file.
